Breath
by Light Winchester
Summary: "Con tu último aliento, susurras tu última y definitiva confesión de amor. Pero el aire que abandona tu cuerpo se fusiona al viento, impredecible e indómito, capaz de regresar a ti a modo de un soplo de vida." [Taller pro IC: defendiendo el honor. Foro: Cannon Island.]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, Mashima con unos pocos paneles hizo magia y yo la pisoteo de esta forma por salvar mi honor(? FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y esta viñeta participa de "taller pro IC: defendiendo el honor del foro Cannon Island".

 **Advertencias:** Vómito verbal, as always. Probables faltas ortográficas y la posible ruina de esta escena hermosa, si les gustó en el manga, no la lean(?.

 **Notas de la autora:** Dije que cumpliría y aunque los resultados me han dejado en total disconformidad, Juvia no merecía irse al baúl. El título tiene gran significado para mi, así que este fic es dedicado a la persona que lo evoca.

* * *

 **Breath.**

.

.

 _Porque la vida de Juvia, por siempre y para siempre, le pertenecerá solo a usted, Gray-sama._

Un extraño cosquilleo, un dolor sutil y una sensación de alivio que no debería estar allí; lo sientes, una calidez intrusa — _aunque agradable_ — que se expande por tu cuerpo y acaricia cada rincón, reviviendo tus sentidos pero apaciguando el dolor antes de que siquiera lo sientas en totalidad.

¿Qué es? No debería haber nada más allí, no debería existir un allí. Pero tu mente comienza a dar vueltas, el vértigo te invade y pronto entiendes que tu consciencia comienza a regresar.

Abres tus ojos, la luz se cuela de inmediato entre tus párpados obligándote a pestañear, y la confusión te invade cuando descubres que sobre tu cabeza, lo que avistas al ajustar tu visión, es de nuevo el cielo. _El hermoso cielo azul._

Te quejas, te duele, y eso te sorprende porque te sientes tú y eso no debería pasar.

—No —una voz que conoces te habla cuando intentas erguirte—, debes permanecer rescostada.

 _¿Recostada?_

—Por favor, no trates de levantarte aún— pide, y pronto todo comienza a cobrar sentido.

—Wendy… —es ella, pero ¿qué hace ahí? ¿Qué haces _tú_ ahí?

—Si Wendy te hubiese encontrado un momento más tarde, tu vida estuviese en peligro.

—Bueno, para ser más precisos, fue gracias a las premoniciones de Charle que fui capaz de localizarte.

 _"Tu vida estuviese en peligro"_ , eso quiere decir que…

—Juvia aún… ¿está viva? —la incredulidad que te invade se refleja en tu voz y quieres aún erguirte, porque no puedes solo quedarte ahí, no cuando la vida a la que renunciaste es devuelta a ti.

Tu cuerpo duele, pero ese dolor es la prueba de que tu existencia no ha desaparecido y si tu cuerpo es demasiado pequeño para contener tanto amor, el tamaño de tu gratitud tampoco logra caber en el. Porque gracias a las personas frente a ti, eres capaz de vivir un poco más. _De amar un poco más._

Te mueves hacia adelante, puedes sentir las nauseas y el mareo pero poco te importan, juntas tus piernas, te arrodillas aunque las fuerzas te faltan, y dejas que tus brazos y frente alcancen en el suelo en una sincera reverencia.

—Juvia les debe su vida —no hay palabras suficientes para describir lo que eso significa para ti. ¿Cómo agradeces ser devuelta a la vida? ¿Cómo le explicas la emoción que invade tu ser al saberte capaz de permanecer en este mundo, un poquito más?—, Wendy y Charle… —tragas saliva, respiras hondo porque necesitas decirlo con claridad. ¡Quieres que lo escuchen!— Juvia se los agradece desde el fondo de su corazón.

Y así lo haces. Desde lo más profundo de corazón, con cada fibra de tu ser les agradeces su acción. Tu dolorido cuerpo, el pequeño cuerpo que creíste haber abandonado por la eternidad, no alcanza para albergar el sin fin de emociones que burbujean como agua hirviendo en su interior, tu gratitud es demasiada y sabes que no hay acciones ni palabras que puedan algún día llegar a expresarla en totalidad.

Pero también sabes que no lo necesitas, porque así son las familias, de un modo tan misterioso como la misma magia, simplemente lo entienden. Aún sin las palabras no bastan, se hablan de corazón a corazón.

Y eso, te lo ha enseñado Fairy Tail.

—¡Voy a protegerlos a todos! —asegura la Dragon Slayer con convicción— Además, no sólo estoy haciendo mi parte… ¡también estoy haciendo la parte de Chelia! —y no sabes de que habla, pero esa es la convicción que te ha salvado, esa es la persona que te ha permitido volver a ver el cielo y compartir con Fairy Tail, es quien te ha obsequiado la oportunidad de estar más tiempo con quienes amas, de estar más tiempo con _él._

Él. No puedes esperar a volver a verlo, porque el roce de sus labios sobre los tuyos se revive en tu mente y sientes que tu rostro arde y tu mente viaja de vuelta a ese momento. Y sí, quieres volver a vivir ese momento.

—Justo cuando Juvia estaba perdiendo la consciencia, ¡sintió la sensación de ser besada por Gray-sama! —que lo sepan ellas, ¡que lo sepa el mundo! Llevas tus manos a tu rostro y casi puedes volver a sentirlo.

Un beso de Gray-sama.

—Te lo puedo asegurar al cien por ciento, definitivamente eso fue tu imaginación.

Y Charle habla, pero no te importa. Tú lo sabes, sí pasó. Puedes recordarlo, puedes sentir como te acunó en sus brazos, como sus palmas acariciaron tu cabello con suavidad y apretaron tu rostro para acercarlo al de él. Puedes sentir su respiración agitada, como su frente chocó con la tuya y repitió tu nombre antes de acercar tu boca a la suya, puedes recordar sus palabras, puedes recordar cómo te pedía volver, puedes recordar…

 _«Por favor, abre tus ojos te lo ruego»_

 _¡Gray-sama!_

—¡Es cierto! ¿qué habrá sido de Gray-sama? —y los recuerdos retornan a tu mente. ¡¿Dónde está?! Sabes que vive ¡te aseguraste de eso! Pero…— ¿Estará Gray-sama a salvo?

¡Tiene que estarlo!

—Él no estaba aquí cuando llegamos.

Los recuerdos golpean, las atrocidades cometidas contra tu amado bajo la magia de aquel hombre abominable.

Ese hombre vive, partió dejándolos atrás. Y si Gray no se haya contigo, lo conoces lo suficiente para sospechar que haya ido en su encuentro.

Pero tú confías en él, ¡Gray no perdería! Él seguramente se encuentra bien y tú, lo irás a buscar.

Porque pase lo que pase, con la vida que se te ha devuelto, tú lo vas a cuidar.

.

.

—935—

—Gracias por leer—

¿Críticas?

.

.


End file.
